Topsy Turvy
by vierblith
Summary: TezukaFuji, oneshot: Tezuka dreams of Fuji being a girl but the real Fuji wakes him up and brings him back to reality.


**Topsy-Turvy**

**oOo**

**Pairing : **TezuFuji (duh, I'm super biased and this is the only thing I can write…)

**Genre: **Romance/General (fluffy semi-angst, actually)

**Rating: **K plus

**Warning: **cross-gender (?)… but I swear it's all shounen-ai

**Disclaimer: **PoT is not mine, apparently. If it were, I would have done a Tezuka vs. Yukimura chapter at the Nationals Finals instead of a…

**Summary: **Tezuka dreams of Fuji being a girl but the real Fuji wakes him up and brings him back to reality. [TezuFuji, short oneshot

**oOo**

**a/n: **The crowd was dense at the train while I was on my way to school. I was bored so I got out my phone and keyed in an ending. It was just a random ending, a random tezufuji scene, actually. I read it again and I felt compelled to write the rest of the story. This is actually my first TezuFuji oneshot seeing as I don't normally write oneshots unless required to. So. Yeah. Enjoy and see the whole point of TezuFuji being both male.

**oOo**

"_Mm, Buchou."_

_Fixing his collar, Tezuka turned from his locker and eyed Echizen inquiringly._

_The green-haired boy lowered his head and adjusted his cap down. "Fuji-senpai is waiting outside," mumbled Echizen._

_Tezuka jerked his head in what must have been a nod. He checked his watch, hearing the sole of Echizen's shoes tapping against the floor as the freshman headed out of the room. Tezuka picked up his tennis bag and slung it on his shoulder. Pressing his shirt to make sure that it wasn't crumpled, Tezuka strode toward the door._

"_Good afternoon." The voice was soft and humming, marked with a hint of amusement._

_Making sure that he locked the door, Tezuka tore his eyes at the girl who just called. She was beaming up at him, her eyes half-closed in an eternal smile. A faint smile crossed Tezuka's lips as a soft autumn breeze picked up and carried the girl's silky shoulder-length brown hair. He watched as her long slender fingers tucked the locks of hair that escaped her half-ponytail._

_Realizing that Tezuka's eyes were upon her, the girl – Fuji – offered a wider smile. She turned to her heels, knowing that Tezuka followed. "I have the complete list of organizations that signed up for the school fair." She rummaged inside her tennis bag as they ambled, taking out a clear folder and handing it to Tezuka. "It has all the booth descriptions. And I've given the copies to the other members of the council."_

_Tezuka politely accepted and flipped through the pages. "I'll read this tonight," he said curtly._

"_Hai, Tezuka-sama," said Fuji, letting out a small laugh._

_Fuji had been calling him 'Tezuka-sama' since he had been elected as the President of the Student Council and since she had been the Student Council Secretary. She pointed out that 'President' was too detached for her liking. Besides, women all over the school squealed his name and called him 'Tezuka-sama'. Why couldn't she, she asked. But, of course, Tezuka knew that it was Fuji's form of entertainment and so he frowned without saying anything._

"_We might reach the Kantou Regionals this year," Fuji said informatively, her voice was full of glee._

_Creasing his forehead, Tezuka adopted a deep, cool tone as he said, "You shouldn't be content with the Kantou Regionals alone. As captain of the women's tennis club, you should aim for the Nationals. You should always reach for the top."_

"_Mm," went Fuji, her lips forming a thoughtful smile. "That's just like you, ne, Kunimitsu?"_

"_Hn."_

_Fuji shrugged and smiled. She halted in mid-step, waiting for Tezuka to come up to her level. As Tezuka fell to her side, she held out her hand and locked it with Tezuka's. "You'd help me, wouldn't you?" she asked, rubbing the back of Tezuka's hand with her thumb as they trotted on._

"_Ahh," said Tezuka, tearing his eyes on the road._

_Wearing an ever-placid smile, Fuji greeted and waved cheerfully at schoolmates who were just leaving school._

_Tezuka didn't mind; he merely nodded at those who acknowledged him and he clasped Fuji's hand tighter. Everyone at school knew that Tezuka and Fuji belonged to each other. No one voiced objections. Even in first year, the close relationship between the two had been present. The two often walked home together. They studied together. They even played great tennis matches against each other. Who would object to such a match as ideal as Tezuka and Fuji? Both were talented, skillful and ingenious in every field they embarked. Moreover, Tezuka was such a handsome man and Fuji was such a beautiful woman…_

"_Ne, Kunimitsu, let's have some spicy seafood ramen," said Fuji, tugging at her boyfriend's hand as they passed by a noodle house._

_Tezuka was bound to agree, especially with the glints of anticipation in Fuji's cerulean eyes. He was aware of the eyes that fell upon Fuji's face as they entered the restaurant. But Fuji settled herself casually on a seat and beamed at Tezuka, clearly showing everyone that she was with Tezuka and would be with Tezuka only._

"Kunimitsu."

Brushing sleep off his eyes, Tezuka raised his head from his arms and squinted at the owner of the voice.

"We're done with the project," said Fuji, smiling down at Tezuka, the bangs of his honey-brown hair falling down his face.

Tezuka took a good measure of the pale, creamy skin and his fingers unconsciously reached out to tuck a free lock of hair behind Fuji's ear.

"You can move to my bed if you wish to rest," added Fuji, beaming broadly at Tezuka, apparently touched by the gesture.

A nod was all Tezuka could give. He watched the azure eyes and pressed his lips. He loved Fuji as Fuji – not as a girl, not as a feminine-looking boy. There was no tennis match worth denying the love that he felt for Fuji. Fuji was a man just as Tezuka was. Despite that, what they had was far too awe-inspiring to be forgotten, too inevitable to be ignored. Most of all, what they had was too sublime to be ashamed of.

"Syusuke," uttered Tezuka, his left hand cupping Fuji's nape. "I love you."

Fuji's eyes flew open as warm and passionate lips locked with his, feeling Tezuka's searching tongue fondle his. He smiled, stopping for breath, and he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck. "I love you, too," he whispered before carrying on with the kiss.

Tezuka deepened the kiss and his heart thumped heavily as Fuji moaned against his throat. They didn't walk from school while holding hands. They didn't go to weekly dates of ramen and tea. Only the two of them knew that they were together. But hearing Fuji murmur those words in his ears, Tezuka felt more whole than he ever could be.

As the kiss ended, Fuji raked his fingers against Tezuka's luxuriant brown hair, enjoying the sight of the golden streaks that the fluorescent lamp illuminated. He beamed cheerfully at Tezuka.

Tezuka beamed back. Fuji's smile was all he needed. He could care less about other people.

Fuji was clearly showing _Tezuka_ that he was with Tezuka and would be with Tezuka only. To Seigaku's buchou, that meant more than anything in the world.

**oOo**

**-owari-**

**oOo**

**Everything that's worth anything has flaws in it. Ü**

**oOo**

**a/n: **should I really be writing a oneshot when I'm supposed to be updating OYIF? Oh, well. But you can also treat it as one of those scenes that took place between FA and AFW, you know?


End file.
